GaLu one shot!
by Univerzes
Summary: Sorry it's short I haven't been writing in a while! Love you guys! Leave a review it'll help me bunches! Thanks guys 3


Hellllllloooooo~ this is a one-shot for GaLu another one of my favorite shippings :33 i will make this long as possible and this is my first time writing a one-shot one soooo be patience! and i'm sorry! anyway let's get this started!

I walked into the guild early in the afternoon wearing a blood red flowy dress and black converse heading straight for the bar, wanting one of Miras smoothies that tastes like heaven!

"Good morning Mira" i smiled at her softly, Miras always been this motherly figure to me ever since i've joined fairy tail.

"Morning Lucy, what would you like?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Can i just get a strawberry milkshake pleaseee?" she smiled and nodded heading to the back to go make my milkshake.

Once she left i turned around and leaned against the bar looking out at everyone. I searched for the one person i have a crush on… Gajeel Redfox, i found him sitting in his dark gloomy corner with Lily and Levy but she was reading a book. I sighed…. why did the guy i happen to like have to be the one Levy has a crush on… CRUSE THIS CRUEL CRUEL WORLD! I groaned and jumped when i noticed Mira was back.

"Something wrong Lucy?" she said with her match-making smile on.

"Nope. i am perfectly fine." i said trying to get out of whatever was about to happened.

"Lucyyy"

I quickly grabbed my milkshake and ran over to Levy "Levy! Help me!" she looked up at me and so did Gajeel but i was focusing on Levy

"Lu-chan what's wrong?" when she asked i sat down right next to her and tried to hide

"Miras trying to match-make me… AGAIN! But this time i ran away and…" before i could continue i felt a strong presence behind me. I looked at Gajeel, Levy and Lily.. their faces were pale "She's behind me… isn't she..." they all nodded and i turned to look at Mira

"H-hey MIra"

"Lucyyyy who do you like?!" i shrunk when Gajeel and Levy looked at me

"Ya Lu-chan… who DO you like" i gazed at Levy with wide eyes.. you… TRAITORRRR! HOW COULD YOU!

"I like someone in this guild." they both gasped and Levy was pulled from above me to stand next to Mira.

"WHO?!" they both screamed which made me and Gajeel cover our ears

"Im not tell you who just know it's someone in this guild…" my eyes wanted to drift over to Gajeel but i didn't dare because that would cause World War III to happen and i reallllly don't want that happening anytime soon kay? kay.

"But Lu-channnnnnn pleaseeee?!"

"No."

"bu-"

"No buts i'm not telling you who" Levy and Mira walked away trying to figure out who i like and i sighed deeply… but of course i forgot that i was sitting next to Gajeel and he coughed.

"So bunny girl who do you like" my eye twitched at that stupid nickname

"Would you stop calling me that you overgrown iron gecko, and why the hell would i tell you" i looked at him and our eyes locked.

"Its cool you don't have too because i already know who it is" my eyes widened

"Who?"

"Flame head"

"e-eh?"

"I said you like Flame head"

blink… blink… blink… i burst out laughing

"Wh-why in the h-hell would you think that i like natsu?!" i said while laughing

"Oh well geez i don't know because you guys hang out all the damn time." he said annoyed

"Listen, Natsu and Gray are like brothers to me. Never in a million trillion years would i EVER go out with those two" he just grunted in response.

I got up and started walking out the door until i was stopped by Laxus

"Laxus? What do you want?"

"I know who you actually like blondie."

"Oh really… and who would that be" he leaned closed to my ear and whispered so quiet that not even the other dragonslayers could hear

"Gajeel…" my heart started racing and i glanced at Gajeel who was staring at me with a strange expression. i jumped when i hear Laxus let out a deep chuckle. i looked up and him with a blush across my face and poked his chest.

"Not one word to anyone, especially him and Mira."

"what about me?" Mira said calmly

"That i'm not suppose to tell you who Lucy likes" he said and i looked at him like he was stupid, He raised his eyebrow before finally realizing what he did and paled

"YOU KNOW WHO LUCY LIKES?! WHO IS IT?! " before Mira could say anything i was out of there in a heartbeat and so was Laxus.

A few hours later i was getting dressed for a fairy tail party, I took a shower and now i was putting on a red skin tight dress that has metal chains hanging over my breasts because the dress barely kept them inside, the dress also went to my mid-thigh showing off my curves. I put on my make-up and called Cancer to out to curl my hair and put the top half in a ponytail but keep some of my bangs down.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled before grabbing my keys and leaving the house. On my way to the guild i got cat calls and whoops from people along the street. Once i got to the guild i opened the large wooden doors and walked in slightly embarrassed. Levy noticed me and ran up to me in an orange tight skin dress which in a way looked pretty good on her.

"Oh my god Lu-chan! You look amazing!"

"Haha thanks Levy-chan, you do to!" we laughed and walked to the bar. Levy pulled us to sit next to Gajeel and i raised an eyebrow at her. She gave me an evil smirk while wiggling her eyebrows at me. I gave a confused look before my eyes widening growling softly.. HE DIDNT! LAXUSSSSSS!

My flashed to Laxus who was sitting with his team. He looked at me then instantly paled. I walked right over to him and slammed my hand on the table

"You TOLD THEM!?" i hissed.

"I'm sorry i didn't have a choice. It was either that or they tell the guild who i like and we CAN'T have that!" i tilted my head before an evil smile crossed my face

"Laxussss"

"Sorry blondie gotta go!" with that he zapped away and left me there in completely shocked (a/n: shocked get it.. cause Laxus… ya know what nevermind V.V') I walked back over to them and sat down next to Gajeel who raised an eyebrow in question

"Don't ask" was all i said. I sat there for a good twenty minutes drinking vodka when Cana came over and pulled me out to the dance floor. Which happened to be the same time my favorite song came on.

My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it

She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll

Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.

Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.

Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.

No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's

Comin' back to my place tonight!

Me and Cana started swaying our hips together to the beat of the song. I was singing along to the music knowing Gajeel could hear it, but I didn't care. Why? Because at that moment in time i was forgetting everything and just having a good time with my best friend who I loved to death.

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.

Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home

No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned

But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say

No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,

But I'm gonna find out later tonight

I eventually made eye contact with Gajeel and i didn't break away. I watched him and he watched me, he watched the way my hips swayed to the beat of the song. The way my hands slowly trailed up my body and passed my breasts. His eyes followed my every move while I just watched his gorgeous Crimson eyes. For that moment in time I had him where I wanted him.

Doesn't take her long to make things right.

But does it make her wrong to

Have the time of her life. the time of her life

My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.

Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,

The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,

Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future

Ex-Miss Connolly!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

She's a bad, bad girlfriend.

Once the song finished i felt pretty proud in myself but yet terribly embarrassed at the time same. I was moving to make my way off the dance floor when I was suddenly pulled up against a large muscular chest. A groan slipped my lips as I turned to see who it was and my heartbeat instantly quickened... it was Gajeel, he leaned down close to my ear and whispered in a husky voice

"What the hell was that bunny girl"

"That was me being a bad girl" OH MY FUCKING GOD DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?! HELP ME KAMI!

He just pulled me close to his chest and we started grinding with each other to the beat of the music which was fucking heaven. The way his body was moving against mine felt perfect. I fit into his chest just like a puzzle piece it was... It was like all my wishes were slowly be granted but that wish quickly came to an end as the song ended and I got lightheaded.

I walked over to the guild doors and slipped out not knowing HE was following me. I walked to a nearby large tree and leaned against it leaning against it a small smile on my lips. A soft sigh escaped my lips not realizing Gajeel next to me until he wraps his arms around my waist a small squeak escaping my lips

"Gajeel..? What are you doing..?" My voice was full of confusion but a small hope for some reason but I pushed that down not wanted to get my hopes up for nothing.

"Just enjoying the night sky with my bunny" his voice was soft unlike all the other times but really really REALLY stood out was he called me HIS bunny!

"YOUR bunny..?" My eyes were wide with a blush on my face

He chuckles nodding "yes MY bunny. " I scoff and he looks at him raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't quite remember getting asked to be YOUR bunny." I cough as he rolls his eyes before turning my to him my eyes widening. His crimson eyes soft and loving as he looks at him

"Bun.. I mean Lucy... Will you be mine..?" He asked with a soft smile as he nervously waits for my response which doesn't take long at all.

"OF COURSE!" I just into his arms kissing him deeply which he returns the kiss. We eventually decide to not head back to the party and just go home and relax. Which of course lead to Natsu and Gray following us, breaking in and Gajeel beating the shit out of them... Hehe.. That my big overgrown iron gecko 3

~~~Well that's all guys! I hoped you enjoyed! Please tell me what other shippings you want me to do next! Love you baiiii!~~~


End file.
